Rainy LA Days
by Celestejz
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn have a chance encounter in high school. AU.
1. Rainy LA Days, Ch 1

Title: Rainy LA Days  
  
Pairing: S/V  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn have a chance encounter in high school.  
  
Rating: Pg  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the "Alias" world, but would like to. I'm sure all of the $$ could help pay my college tuition.  
  
Feedback: Sure, as long as it's constructive. Keep in mind; I'm relatively new to the fanfiction writing world, so I'm seeeensitive.  
  
They meet on a rainy afternoon, one of few that occur during the dry LA winters.  
  
She is walking to the school library, engrossed with the book she is reading. Ignoring the fat, squishy, silvery ropes of rain pounding down around her, (her hair was tucked neatly away in her macintosh,) her head had been bent over her book, and she hadn't been paying attention to where she had been going.  
  
Engrossed and distracted with Stoppard's "Rosencrantz and Guildernstern Are Dead", her normally excellent sense of direction has led her astray, leading her towards a student, instead of the library door, as she had wanted.  
  
She walks directly into him, only looking up and noticing him, when she hears his yelp of pain. He had been leaning against the wall, next to the library, looking down, and apparently hadn't noticed her coming, either.  
  
She blushes furiously, stammering an apology, and turns away from him, prepared to make a quick escape, when she had feels his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait, I'm sorry. I don't know your name, but I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
  
"Sure." She blushes again, embarrassed to have an obviously older boy talking to her.  
  
She looks up into his face, noticing for the first time, how good looking, he really is. She's normally more into books then guys, but she admits to herself, that there is something about this guy, something that is special.  
  
His eyes are green, ('Like the dark jade that mom used to wear' she thinks,) and he has dimples that gift his face. His hair is light brown, and is ruffled by the wind and the rain that are howling around them, with abandon.  
  
He grins at her, and holds at a map to her.  
  
"I'm looking for the administration office. Could you point me in the right direction?"  
  
Tearing her eyes away from the glow that seems to radiate from his infectious grin, she looks down, pulls out a pen, circles a square, and looks up at him again.  
  
"Walk down the hall, make a right at the drinking fountain, and then up the hill. You can't miss it." She points in the general direction he'll have to go in, while keeping her eyes trained on his face.  
  
"Thanks, um."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Sydney. Sydney Bristow."  
  
He reaches out and takes her offered hand, and shakes it firmly.  
  
"My name's Michael Vaughn. Nice to meet you, Sydney" 


	2. Rainy LA Days, Ch 2

**Author's Note**: Hee, you didn't really think that was the only chapter, did you? Part two is here!   
  


  
She tentatively takes her hand away from his, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. 'What's wrong with me'? She wonders.  
  
He smiles at her again, and turns to leave, but is stopped by her arm this time.   
  
Taking a deep breath, hoping that she doesn't sound as nervous as she feels, she quickly spews out, "You know what? The school can be confusing for someone who's unfamiliar with it. I'm not doing anything, I have a free period, then I get to go home, so why don't I take you?" She holds her breath, hoping he won't think she's being too forward.  
  
His eyes twinkle, and he grins. "Sure, I'd like some company."   
  
She smiles back, and tilts her head towards the direction they'd have to walk in.   
  
As they start on their way, heading under a covered walkway to hide out from the rain, Sydney racks her brain for something intelligent to say. But every single time she turns towards him and opens her mouth, her mind goes blank.   
  
Finally, she turns towards him, and says the first thing that comes to her mind.   
  
"So, are you a new student here?"   
  
He laughs slightly as he walks around a big puddle.  
  
"Sort of." He turns to look at her. "My mom and I just moved here, actually. We're staying with my aunt and uncle for the time being." He grabs her elbow and pulls her away from a giant puddle she had been about to walk straight into. She blushes, but he just smiles and continues walking.   
  
"My mom decided that it would be a good idea for me to temporary attend class with my cousins, while she figures out where we're going to live, where I'm going to school, etc."   
  
"Oh. Um. Okay." Sydney's slightly confused, but doesn't want to show it. Finally, after a moment of silence, she asks, rather embarrassedly, "I'm sorry, I don't get it. How does that work? Why would you only be here on a temporary basis?"  
  
"The thing is, I attended private school back in France." Michael's mouth quirks slightly in an amused chuckle. "My mom's a little wary of the American public school system, and wants to find a good private school for me to attend. But she doesn't want me to stay out of school for a long extended period of time, so she's arranged for me to temporarily attend classes with my cousin."   
  
"Oh. So...you're French then?" Sydney instantly regrets the words as soon as soon as they leave her mouth, 'What a stupid observation to make', but Michael laughs good-naturedly.   
  
"I'm half, actually. My dad was American, and my mom's French."  
  
Sydney notices the use of the past tense in reference to his dad, and she notes the way his eyes grow sad for a minute, but decides not to pursue the topic.   
  
'If he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Besides, I'm a perfect stranger.' She rationalizes to herself.   
  
They grow silent for a minute, as they walk past rows of brightly lit classrooms. The rain is pouring by now, once elegant silvery ropes, transformed into prickly needles of water.   
  
Michael pauses as he passes a classroom with a picture of the Eiffel Tower posted on the window, but quickly resumes walking, noticeably faster.   
  
"So...um. Do you speak French then?" Sydney asks, trying to regain the easy comraderie that had been flowing between them up until the break in conversation.   
  
Michael turns to her again, with a slight smile on his face. "Oui, je."   
  
"Are you fluent?" Sydney can't help but ask.   
  
"Mais naturellement."  
  
Sydney's impressed. She's been learning beginners French and has been wanting to practice on someone who spoke it fluently. She tells him so, and Michael's smile grows larger.   
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que, je peux demander, est la belle fille prenant des Français?" He asks, a mischevious glint in his eyes.   
  
Sydney pauses for a moment, head bent, frantically changing verbs and translating words in her head. She finally figures out what he says, and responds, "Oh! Well, French seemed like a fun language to learn. Everyone else is taking Spanish, because it's 'easy', so I decided to be different and take French."   
  
She pauses for a moment, and then it dawns on her that he called her "beautiful." She blushes, and sneaks a look at Michael, who's looking at her with an amused look on his face. She blushes again, and turns away from him, embarassed that he'd notice the pink flush staining her face.   
  
The silence returns, but only for a moment. Michael clears his throat, and says in a conversational tone, "So, what grade are you in, Sydney?"   
  
'An easy one. I can't embarass myself.' Syd thinks, before responding. "I'm a freshman, actually. What about you?"  
  
She turns to look at him again, relieved that her blush seems to be fading.   
  
"Oh. So you're the same age as my other cousin. I'm a senior." Michael shrugs slightly before adding, "Yeah, I know. I'm old."   
  
They walk companionably for a few minutes, before Sydney gets up the nerve to ask the question she's been wanting to ask.   
  
"So…who's your cousin?" Sydney inquires.   
  
They had reached the end of the hallway, and Sydney gestures to her right. The covered walkway has ended, and Michael pulls out an umbrella, while Sydney tucks her hair back into her macintosh hood.  
  
"Amy Adams."   
  
Sydney blanches, and turns to him.   
  
"You're related to Amy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
* First French phrase* : Yes, of course.  
2nd: Naturally  
3rd: So tell me, why is the beautiful girl learning French?


	3. Rainy LA Days, Ch 3

**Author's Note:** Turning things slightly to Michael's view. And a yah, for Fruitopia and dim-sum! I'd like to thank those two items for helping me write this. But it's short, because I'm still thinking plotlines. Anyway, should I continue this? Or are y'all getting bored?   
  
  
  
  
  
Michael turns to look at her in concern, with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. Sydney's pretty face has contorted into a frown, and Sydney herself has grow a shade paler.   
  
His green eye study her intently as he asks, "Do you...know Amy?" Although he'd hate to admit it, her reaction was pretty typical of those whom have come across his wild cousin.   
  
Sydney grows even paler, 'Quite a feat for someone with such pale and pretty skin, already' Michael catches himself thinking, and then, with increasing alarm, Michael notices that Sydney has a death grip on her book.   
  
"Here, let me take that for you." He tells her, gently taking the book from her hands. She reacts by giving him a wan smile, and lets go of the wet book, allowing him to put it in the pocket of his pea coat.   
  
"And get under the umbrella, Sydney. Your pants are getting soaked." He adds, gently pulling her under the large canvas shelter.  
  
Sydney turns to smile at him again, and whispers a soft "Thanks, I was getting kind of wet," but clams up again, still pale and noticeably unhappy.   
  
Michael shifts uncomfortably, and chatises himself for bringing up his cousin. He should've known that any mentions of her name would probably get this kind of reaction.   
  
Michael turns to look at Sydney, opening his mouth and wanting to apologize for whatever grief his cousin may have caused her, but closes it again. Although Sydney seemed like she would normally be a sweet girl, she had such a sad and morose vibe at the moment, Michael really wasn't sure quite what to do.   
  
The twosome fall into a silence again, this time accented heavily with emotion. Finally, as they arrive in front of a tan-colored building, with a precariously-posted paper sign that says "Administration" hanging out front, Michael turns to Sydney and grabs her arm.   
  
"Sydney...I'm not really sure what's going on here. Do you want to fill me in? Is there something going on between you and my cousin?"


	4. Rainy LA Days, Ch 4

**Author's note: I've written Ch. 4-8, but I'm just tweaking. This chapter's a little slow, but hey, we need the exposition. And it's also long, to make up for the paragraph of a chapter I did for ch. 3.**   
  
Ignoring the water dripping off of Sydney's macintosh, Michael keeps a firm hold on Sydney's arm, as he continues to stare at her.  
  
He's normally never this forceful, especially when it comes to girls, but there's just something about the way Sydney's acting that makes him want to get to the bottom of things.   
  
Sydney looks at Michael for a second, with an "I-can't-decide-if-I-want-to-flee-or-not" look in her clear hazel eyes, but it clears as she blinks and gestures towards a rickety-looking bench located next to the office door.  
  
As Michael leads her to the bench, he notices that Sydney is biting her lower lip now, looking as if she's about to divulge a huge secret.   
  
'I'm going to kill Amy,' Michael thinks, furiously. 'I don't care what she did, it obviously had to be bad.'  
  
The twosome sit, and Michael turns to look at Sydney expectantly. Michael knits his eyebrows in concern, as Sydney slumps against the wooden back of the bench, and sighs.  
She pulls back the hood of her Macintosh and looks at her feet for a moment, obviously unsure of where to begin.   
  
"Yeah, I know Amy." Sydney's looking at him now, with a hint of weariness in her brown eyes.   
  
Sydney's hands, apparently wanting something to do, wander over to and start fiddling with the lining of her coat. Michael, noticing this, reaches over and puts his left hand over hers, stopping her frenetic movement.   
  
Sydney looks up at Michael in surprise, but Michael continues to look at her intently, green eyes unwavering.  
  
"Did something happen between you guys?" Michael asks her seriously,   
  
Sydney laughs morosely, and looks down at her hands, which were still being sheltered by Michael's.   
  
"I guess you could say that." A hint of anger has crept into her stance, and it reflects in her voice.   
  
"Amy and I were in the same calculus class at the start of the school year." A tiny smile creeps onto Sydney's face. "I tested almost out of every other math class on campus, so the administration stuck me into a senior-based math class."   
  
Sydney pauses for a moment, the smile on her face growing a little larger, as she reflects on her achievement.   
  
Michael admires the smile on her face for a second, but urges her to continue with a quiet "Go on."   
  
Sydney shakes her head slightly, clearing her mind, and the smile that had graced her face vanishes along with the shake.   
  
"Anyway, our teacher, Ms. Lin, asked us to form study groups to study, review for exams…and stuff." Sydney shrugs, knowing that Michael understands what she's talking about. Typical high school stuff. "Amy and I ended up in the same group, along with several of her cheerleading friends." Sydney smiles ruefully, and gazes at Michael. "And you can guess what that was like, right?"   
  
Michael smirks, and cocks an eyebrow, but silently urges her to continue, rubbing a thumb gently across the back of Sydney's hand. Sydney stiffens for a moment, at the unexpected contact, but relaxes when she apparently realizes that Michael's just trying to be comforting.  
  
"So you guys had a study group. With a bunch of Amy's ditzy cheerleader friends. I can imagine that. But what happened?" Michael queries, wanting to get to the root of the problem.   
  
"So we had a study group. Amy and I, being the better ones in math, would tutor them before exams. We'd get together weekly, at each other's houses, and go over the material together." Sydney pauses. "It all worked really well at first. Amy and I would not only help the others understand the material, but we'd go over it ourselves. We were getting good grades, they were getting good grades, etc."   
  
"But there's a but somewhere in here, isn't there?"   
  
"Well, Amy's friends were pretty good about studying at first. But, math soon began to interfere with their cheerleading and their social lives. So…they began taking 'creative' approaches around studying."   
  
"Ah."   
  
Sydney nods, and continues. "It all came to head a couple of weeks ago. Ms. Lin had scheduled a midterm on the day of a big football game. Most of them didn't feel like studying, so they arranged some complicated scheme, where they ended up stealing a copy of the answer key."


	5. Rainy LA Days, Ch 4 pt 2

**Author's Note:** I'd really like to apologize for just how bad this chapter is. Seriously. I wouldn't blame anyone if they got annoyed with me and stopped reading.   
  
  
  
Michael stares at her in disbelief, shock etched into his face. He's never been into the whole un-academic lengths some people would do to get good grades, and he's not afraid to show it. "They stole an exam answer key? What? And how?"  
  
Sydney raises her shoulders slightly, in the universal 'Not sure' gesture. "Honestly? I really don't know and I really don't care to know. It's shady enough as it is. "   
  
Michael's slightly stunned by her story. He knew that Amy and her friends had a wild side to them, but he never would've thought of them as cheaters and thieves.   
  
"Okay. So go on. They stole an exam. And…?"  
  
"They stole an exam, passed it along to everyone else in the class. Amy took charge of the 'operation', and began charging money for copies."   
  
'So not only is she a thief and a cheater, but she's running a black market ring too?' Michael wonders in astonishment. 'Damn. Amy's changed a lot.'   
  
Michael's been a little wary about seeing Amy again. He arrived in the morning and went directly to the school, so he hasn't had a chance to see her yet- and now his wariness has grown into downright uncertainty.  
  
Michael looks out at the rain for a moment, which seems to be lessening. Rain is coming down in thinner sheets now, and there's actually more than a 10-feet visibility.   
  
Sydney continues with the story. "I was offered a copy, but I turned it down. No matter how inconvenient the exam was, it just didn't seem right to me." She pauses and glances up at Michael, before adding, "I don't want to come off as a do-gooder or anything, but I turned them in."   
  
"Good for you."   
  
"Yeah, I thought so too, but that was before Amy decided to declare revenge on me for having her, and almost the entire squad suspended." Sydney hesitates, but plunges onward. "I normally hate talking about people in a negative tone…but Amy was really mean to me after I got them in trouble. She spread a lot of rumors about me…"   
  
Sydney trails off, and for a moment, looks as if she's about to cry. Michael, noting this, gets off the bench, dusts off his pants, and takes a seat in front of her, sitting in Indian-style.   
  
"Sydney?" He pauses uncertainly, not sure what to say. "It's okay…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."   
  
"No, it's okay. You wanted to know. And you have a right to know. You are Amy's cousin, after all."   
  
Michael flinches slightly, but chooses to ignore the rather pointed tone.   
  
Sydney stares at him for a moment, but continues.   
  
"Amy made up a lot of stuff about me…about how I like to party…do drugs…you know…stupid stuff that people normally wouldn't believe if it hadn't come from the popular crowd. She also made up some large elaborate lie about my going after a guy she liked…. she got her friends to spread these rumors…soon, I was on some kind social blacklist, and people wouldn't talk to me for fear of risking Amy's wrath." Despite the breaks in speaking, now that Sydney's gotten the story out, she, (to Michael anyway,) looks a lot better.   
  
"Most of my friends…the few I made anyway all started hanging out with other people."  
Sydney's eyes start watering again, and Michael, after rummaging through the pockets of his pea coat, pulls out a crumbled tissue and hands it to her.   
  
"Thanks." Sydney blows her nose, and pats gingerly at her eyes.   
  
By now, the rain has lessened to a few displaced drops, and the sun is slowly beginning to peek out. A wayward ray of light shines through the clouds and hits the duo, effectively lighting and illuminating them.   
  
"So yeah, that's my story." Despite the teary eyes and the watery nose, Sydney now has a smile on her face, illuminated by the wan golden rays caressing her face.   
  
Though he knows he should be serious at the minute, and shouldn't be thinking of trivial matters, Michael takes the opportunity to notice that even with the teary eyes and the red nose, Sydney is indeed pretty. He wasn't just kidding around with her earlier when he told her that in French; He really does think she's beautiful.   
  
'Get your mind on track!' Michael silently tells himself. 'Stop trying to hit on a girl when she's down.'   
  
Michael clears his throat, and looks at her. "Sydney…Syd…I'm sorry."  
  
Sydney looks taken aback for a moment, but then vigorously shakes her head. "What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. You're not the one who was spreading rumors."   
  
"Yeah, but I feel like I should be apologizing for Amy. Amy, well, let's just say that she really isn't aware she has a brain half the time. You see-"  
  
As Michael opens his mouth to explain the various reasons behind his cousin's shortcomings, he's interrupted by a voice behind him.   
  
"Michael! MICHAEL! There you are! I've been looking ALL over for you!"


	6. Rainy LA Days, Ch 5

**Author's note:** Happy Birthday Denise! This chapter's for you!  
  
  
  
  
Michael looks up in annoyance, irritated at being interrupted. His irritation only grows when the object of his annoyance turns out to be none other than Amy, stomping towards him, from the administration door, with an impatient expression on her face.   
  
Despite her relatively short height, (she was five foot two at most,) Amy had an imposing stance about her that vaguely reminded one of a tiger, or some other form of a vicious animal. This was more than apparent as she briskly walked towards Michael and Sydney with an angry and determined air.   
  
"Michael! THERE you are! I've been waiting for you in the office for like, ever! You're supposed to be meeting with the princi-" Amy's icy blue eyes narrow as she cuts herself off. She's obviously spotted Sydney, and seems to be less than happy about it. "What is SHE doing here?" Amy spits out the words at Michael, but her cold glare is obviously directed at Sydney.  
  
Michael watches, slightly astonished, as Amy continues to stare down Sydney, taken aback with the intensity of Amy's hateful gaze. 'Wow. I've never realized how much she looks like a bulldog until now…' he thinks.   
  
Michael decides that he needs to do something before this escalates into an explosive situation, and quickly stands up, smoothly moving himself between his angry cousin, and the startled Sydney, blocking them from each other's view.   
  
"Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were waiting," Michael tries to dissuade his cousin's attention from Sydney, with no avail. Amy, despite her obviously shorter height, (Michael was about an even six feet, so he towered over his cousin,) is trying to see around him, hopping on one foot, and more than slightly resembling a chicken.   
  
Unable to get his cousin's attention, Michael finally grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look at him.  
  
Amy scowls at him, but acquiesces. "Michael." She states loudly. "You're supposed to meeting the principal right now. He wants to talk to your classes, and your transfer grades, and you're LATE." Amy snaps the last word directly into Michael's face, causing him to lean back slightly.   
  
'Wow. Forget bulldog. Try pit bull.' Michael cocks his head at his cousin, and tells her soothingly, "I'm sorry. I got a bit lost, and Sydney," he gestures at Sydney, who's still looking slightly frightened of Amy, "She helped me find my way here."   
  
He smiles at Sydney, trying to alleviate the tension, but Sydney proceeds to look down at her hands instead.  
  
"Listen, Amy. Why don't you tell the principal that I'll be right there? I'll meet you inside, okay?" Michael gently shoves his cousin towards the administration office.   
  
When Amy opens her mouth to protest, Michael holds up a finger to her, green eyes flashing and silently warning her to not say anything but to keep walking instead.  
  
Amy makes a slight huffing sound, but proceeds to stalk back towards the administration office, noticeably letting the door slam behind her.  
  
Michael turns towards Sydney, who's still looking down at her hands.  
  
"Are you okay?" He sits down next to her on the bench, and prods her gently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. She just…startled me." She looks up and smiles at him.   
  
Michael pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, along with a pen. "Well, I have to go…but before I do, here's my number. Give me a call sometime, okay? I'd like it if we could get together and hang out. " He scribbles a few numbers down, and hands the slip of paper to Sydney. "I could help you with your French."   
  
She takes the paper from him, and nods towards the door. "Go, you're late already. And believe me, you don't want to upset the principal."   
  
Michael stands up, dusts off his pants and coat again, and walk towards the door, but not before pausing to smile and wiggle his fingers at Sydney in a slight wave.  
  
She smiles back, her fingers still curled around the slip of paper. As he steps into the office, her hands tighten around the scrap, and she slowly crumbles it in her hand.   
  
She stands up from the bench, sighing, but walks towards the trash can near the bench and tosses the crumbled sliver into the basket.  
  
Pausing for a moment to look at the office door, Sydney sighs sadly before stepping out into the sun, steps echoing slightly on the dewy grass.


	7. Rainy LA Days, Ch 6

Author's Note: Hey everyone reading on ff.net, I'm sorry- I screwed up and put up Ch. 6 before Ch. 5. Sorry!    
  
  
For the next two weeks or so, Sydney constantly berates herself for throwing away Michael's number.   
  
'What was I thinking?' She wonders to herself frequently, as she goes about the motions of her daily life.   
  
She finds that she thinks about Michael constantly now, her thoughts often occupied with the memory of his voice, his twinkling green eyes, and his inquisitive face.   
  
Although her encounter with him took place over a brief period of time, her feelings are endlessly occupied by recollections of their walk and their tête-à-tête, always ending with her wishing that Amy hadn't interrupted them.   
  
The decision to throw Michael's number had been an impulsive one; one that resulted from haste, embarrassment, and a general fear of having anything to do with someone so closely associated with Amy.   
  
She knows that Michael's probably nothing like Amy- he showed her as much when he took the time to listen to her. Amy would have just scowled or laughed at her. But the paranoia that he'll hurt her like Amy did can't help but seep in.   
  
Coupled with the fact that she's still the school pariah at the moment, ('And it looks like I'll be that one for the rest of my high school career,') she's more than wary of anyone that tries to communicate or even be friends with her.   
  
So she threw the number away, determined to forget about him, determined not to let herself even risk the chance of being hurt again.   
  
Sydney comprehends that her rational and line of thinking is probably stupid, and confusing, but with the added knowledge that she's developed some kind of crush on Michael, she feels the need to be especially careful with her feelings.   
  
She's seen him around school a couple of times since their encounter. Though he's still a "newbie", he seems to have gained friends at a super fast rate, and is always surrounded by a chattering, laughing group of people.   
  
She's thought about approaching him once or twice, but has realized that by approaching him, she may be doing damage to his reputation.   
  
So she's settled for watching him from afar, admiring his happy laugh, and constantly wishing, despite all her rational and logic, that she were there with him.


	8. Rainy LA Days, Ch 7

**Author's note:** This takes place sometime after the last chapter.   
  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
Sydney flinches at the unexpected sound, almost banging her head against the tiny grilled metal door of her locker.  
  
It's now lunchtime, the last day before winter break, and Sydney is rifling through the belongings stashed in her locker, trying to find a book to read as she eats.   
  
Everyone else is already out eating lunch already, but Sydney's looking for something to distract her as she patiently waits out the last few hours of class until the winter break freedom.   
  
'Just a couple of hours, and I'm out of here for two weeks,' is the mantra currently running through her head.   
  
She locates her battered copy of "Pride and Prejudice" when a voice, the voice says her name, from somewhere frighteningly close to her.   
  
'Oh god. Please tell me I'm dreaming.' Sydney thinks, suddenly panicked. She fantasizes about meeting up with him again, but not like this.  
  
Sydney slowly pulls her head out of her locker, and first looks quickly to her right, and then to her left.   
  
As she expects, Michael is standing next to her open locker door, with a bemused expression on his face.   
  
"Hey, Sydney! I thought that was you!" Michael positively beams at her, obviously happy to have run into her. "I've been wondering where you were these past couple of weeks. I've tried looking for you, but you're apparently impossible to find."  
  
"I…uh…" still shocked, Sydney struggles for coherence in her words. Finally, after taking a deep breath of air, Sydney smiles back at him. "Michael. It's good to see you." Sydney gestures towards her locker with her right hand. "I'm sorry, I was kind of startled. I really wasn't expecting to see anyone else in here. I thought everyone was in the cafeteria already."   
  
Michael smiles at her again, green eyes sparkling. "Yeah, I'm actually on my way there now. I had to stop by Mr. Oudega's class and pick up a paper from him. It's part of our final grade for the semester." With a flourish, Michael brandishes the paper that had been tucked under his left arm, and shows it to Sydney. "Check it out! A+!"   
  
"Congrats…Oudega teaches modern drama, right?" Sydney asks.   
  
"Yep."  
  
"What was your paper on?"   
  
Michael looks wryly at the paper for a moment, before turning his attention back to Sydney.   
  
"Theatre of the absurd. We were supposed to pick a play to read, and write a style-analysis essay on it."   
  
Sydney glances down quickly at the paper, and smirks slightly when she sees the title of the paper. "Waiting for Godot?" She looks back up at him, noting the amused twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Yeah. I was kind of inspired by you, actually." Michael looks down sheepishly, but his mouth widens into a grin.   
  
"Me? What? Who? How?"   
  
"Well, you know the day we met?" Michael looks up again. His eyes have now eased themselves into a cool, hypnotic green. "I noticed you were reading 'Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Was Dead.' I hadn't read it before, but I checked it out. I really liked," Michael pauses for a minute, "And I got kind of hooked on the genre. I eventually stumbled on 'Waiting For Godot', and decided to write my Oudega paper on it."  
  
Michael looks at Sydney for a moment. "Oudega was really impressed; He'd never have a student so into the theatre of the absurd before, so he gave me the 'A'." Michael pauses again, and grins at Sydney. "I guess I have you to thank for this grade."   
  
Sydney blushes slightly. 'Wow. He was really paying attention that day.' Her hands start fiddling with the straps of her messenger bag, but she manages to look up at him and say, "No, the paper was all you. I'm sure you would've written something that would've impressed him anyway."  
  
Michael shakes his head. "I don't think so. But anyway, are you headed towards the cafeteria?"  
  
Sydney nods slightly. "Yeah, I was."  
  
"Great! You can sit with me then."   
  
Sydney opens her mouth to protest, but Michael just smiles at her, with a slightly superior smirk. "Nope. No protesting. I haven't seen you in weeks. You can't get out of this."   
  
Sydney closes her mouth. 'Argh. What do I do?' She thinks, as she lets herself be led by Michael towards the cafeteria doors.


	9. Rainy LA Days, Ch 8

**Author's Note:** Nothing, really! :)  
  
As they walk companionably towards the cafeteria doors, Michael turns to Sydney.  
  
"So, Syd. How have you been?"  
  
Sydney blushes slightly as she hears her nickname. "I've been good…kind of busy."  
  
Michael cocks an eyebrow at her. "With schoolwork? Classes?"  
  
"Yeah, a little of both. I'm also on yearbook this year, so I've been busy with that, too."  
  
"Oh, okay. I was kind of wondering why you haven't called, but I guess you were too busy to call." Michael looks at her again, before turning forward and continuing his stride towards the cafeteria doors.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Um. Truthfully? I kind of lost your number." Sydney blushes again at the obvious fib, but is relieved that Michael doesn't seem to have noticed.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me for it again?" Michael pauses in his steps, and turns to look at her quizzically. "I would've just given it to you again. I've really wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out these past couple of weeks."  
  
"Oh." Sydney's embarrassed now. "I'm sorry. It's just that…just…"  
  
"Just what?" Michael raises his eyebrows, and cocks his head.  
  
"Well, it's just that, you're always surrounded by people at school. I just felt kind of weird about going up to a group of seniors…and…" Sydney trails off, but Michael's nodding understandingly.  
  
"Syd, that's silly. We may be seniors, but you shouldn't be scared of us." Michael smiles at her and continues to walk. Sydney follows, but at a slower pace.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, do you like ice skating?"  
  
Sydney's head snaps to the right. Michael and Sydney had been walking in silence for a few seconds, so the sudden sound is a bit disquieting.  
  
"Ice skating?" Sydney looks at Michael curiously.  
  
"Yeah, ice skating." Michael looks up at Sydney quickly, then back down to his navy messenger bag, fumbling through its contents. "I'm kind of a hockey fanatic, so I've been looking for good rinks around here. I found one recently, and I was thinking, that maybe we can get together during winter break and go skating."  
  
Michael stops for a minute, and then pulls out a wrinkled piece of blue paper out of the mess in his bag. He hands the paper to Sydney, who takes it and smoothes out the wrinkles.  
  
At the top of the paper, the words "Kendall's Ice Rink" are emblazoned in curly font. Below the words, a picture of the ice rink, with some general descriptions of classes, skating sessions, and location information are situated jauntily.  
  
"I think it'd be fun. Y'know…if you want to go, that is." Michael's turned to look at Sydney again, who's still looking at the paper.  
  
'Okay. Here's your second chance.' Sydney looks up at him. 'Breathe.'  
  
"Sure, I'd like that. I'd just have to figure out my winter break schedule first." Sydney smiles at Michael, whose face has just broken out into an enthusiastic grin.  
  
  
"I have to warn you though, I haven't skated in awhile. I'm probably really rusty. The last time I skated was when I was five." Sydney admits to Michael with slightly sheepish grin.  
  
They've reached the cafeteria tables by now. Sydney tilts her head towards the cafeteria line, but Michael shakes his head and pulls out a brown paper bag from his messenger bag. Sydney smiles in response and does the same.  
  
"Don't worry about the skating. I can probably teach you if you need pointers. If you want, I can teach you how to play some hockey too." Michael smiles, as he grabs Sydney by the elbow and starts pulling her towards a table in the far corner of the cafeteria.


	10. Rainy LA Days, Ch 9

**Author's Note:** We meet Willage! And yo-yo lover!  
  
  
Michael reaches over and takes Sydney by the hand, slightly pulling her along.  
  
He's wanted to introduce Sydney to his newfound friends for weeks- now that he's actually found her; he wants to hurry along the meeting.  
  
Her hand is loosely encased in his, but as they near the table Sydney slightly tightens her grip.  
  
Michael can tell she's nervous, and smiles at her, trying to alleviate her nervousness. 'She's so cute when she's nervous.' He thinks, smiling at her fondly, green eyes amused.  
  
Although he'd never admit it, Michael's thrilled that he managed to spot Sydney as he was on his way out of the building.  
  
He's thought a lot about Sydney since their chance encounter weeks ago. Although he's embarrassed to acknowledge it, he feels a comfort in her presence that he normally doesn't feel with anyone else.  
  
He blinks and slightly shakes his head. 'Whoa. Try not to get too corny or anything, Michael.'  
  
He had given her his number, in the hopes that she would eventually call him, and they would get to know each other better.  
  
Unfortunately, Sydney had never called him, and Michael's hope had died down after a couple of weeks.  
  
With no explanation or any sightings of her at school, he had just assumed that she was either a) Avoiding him because she had had no interest in him, or b) She was avoiding him because of Amy.  
  
But now, he knows the truth-that she had lost the number- he feels better about the situation again.  
  
~*~  
  
  
At the table, a lanky blonde-haired boy and slightly stocky dark-haired boy sit waiting, with their lunches spread out all over the table.  
  
Michael pausing to pull Sydney along, calls out "Hey!" and both boys turn to look at him, grinning as they see him.  
  
"Mike! Mikey!" The dark-haired boy stands up and clasps hands with Michael. "How's it going, man? We were wondering where you were!"  
  
Michael grins back at him. "I ran into Sydney here, while I was getting my paper from Oudega." He gestures at Sydney who's looking at the dark-haired boy with an amused smirk.  
  
Michael lets go of Sydney's hand and nods. "Sydney, I'd like you to meet Eric Weiss."  
  
Eric grins at Sydney, and reaches out and grabs her right hand. "Enchanté." He kisses her hand with a flourish, grinning at her cheekily as he backs away from her hand.  
  
Michael and the blonde-haired boy both groan, and Eric turns to look at them. "What?"  
  
The blonde-haired boy, who's wearing wire-rimmed glasses, shakes his head at Eric. "Dude. That was…that was…" He shakes his head again. "That was *bad*."  
  
Eric looks at the blonde-haired boy innocently. "What? If it can work for Mikey here," Eric tips his head at Michael, who's trying hard to laugh, "I'm sure it can work for me, right?"  
  
The blonde-haired boy laughs. "See, with Mike, it works, because he's actually charming about it. With you…" he trails off and laughs, "It's not exactly working."  
  
Michael laughs along with him. "Sydney, I'd like you to meet William Tippin."  
  
The blonde-haired reaches over and shakes Sydney's hand. "Hi! Nice to meet you!"  
  
Eric, looking slightly huffy, noticeably ignores Michael and Will, and turns to Sydney. "So, Sydney. Syd. Sydette. Sit and have a seat. Talk to us. Tell us about any painful and dark secrets you may have."


	11. Rainy LA Days, Ch 10

uthor's Note: Sorry, this is so short!   
  
  
After methodically interrogating Sydney, and finding her relatively secret-free, ("Why can't you have dark secrets like the rest of us?") a disappointed Eric turns back to Michael and Will.   
  
Will, who is digging into his sandwich with relish, notices the rather morose expression on Eric's face, chortles and glances at Sydney.   
  
"Ignore him," Will advises her. He leans in confidingly. "Eric is strangely interested in other people's lives. " Will takes a hand and pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "We're still trying to figure it out. Mike and I think that it's probably stemming from the fact that he probably doesn't get out enough, but we're not sure yet. So don't feel weird if you don't get him."   
  
Sydney smiles back at Will. She's enjoying herself immensely with Michael's friends, and for once, is actually wishing that the school day wouldn't end.  
  
"Hey! I hpared datw!" Eric mumbles indignantly with a mouthful of his food still dangling in his mouth. "I can't help it if I like getting to know people!" Eric declares, after he swallows.   
  
Michael looks up from his physics book, which he had been paging through earnestly. "I don't think asking people how many times they've been kissed and *where* they've been kissed qualifies as 'getting to know people,' man. Normal people ask about movies, colors and stuff."   
  
"What? It was an honest question!" Eric turns back to Sydney who's looking at the three of them looking as if she doesn't know whether to be afraid of them or to laugh at them. "You didn't mind, did you?"   
  
Sydney bit her lip and tries not to laugh. "No…not really."   
  
"See?" Eric looks at Mike and Will expectantly.  
  
Will just laughs and concentrates harder on his sandwich. Michael, still perusing through his physics book, doesn't bother to look up at Eric and replies absent-mindedly, "Sure, whatever man. Next time a girl gets mad at you for being nosey, don't look at me."   
  
"Nah. Girls get mad at me? Never. I'm too adorable. I mean, how can you resist the Weiss?" Eric puts down his fork, and gestures to himself. "This is good-looking stuff right here!" Will and Michael, though obviously accustomed to Eric's banter, both groan and roll their eyes.   
  
Eric looks slightly off-put, but after a moment grins back at them. "Fine. I'll just talk to Sydney here. She's nicer, hotter, and easier to look at than you guys." Pulling a yo-yo out of his pocket, he turns to Sydney. "So Sydney, do you have any plans tonight?"  
  
Sydney shakes her head slightly. "Not that I know of, why?"   
  
"Welll…my parents are out of town. I was thinking of having a little get-together. You in?"   
  
Hedging, Sydney glances down at her bagel. "I don't know…"  
  
Will, who's finished eating, leans across the table. "Come on, it'll be fun." Will's mouth quirks into a grin. "Don't worry, we'll make sure Eric doesn't-" Just then, Will's cut off by the bell.   
  
"Class time you guys!" Eric declares getting up and scrambling to get his things organized. "Come on guys. Mrs. Clark and the physics dungeon await."   
  
Michael groans loudly, and slams his physics book shut. "Of all days to give an exam. I swear, I think that woman's cold-blooded."  
  
Will, backpack and book in hands, pats Mike on the shoulder. "Cheer up, man. Think about it. One more period, and we're out for two weeks."   
  
"Right, and I can live with the knowledge I flunked my final final." Michael groans again, and turns to Sydney. "Would you like me to walk you to class?" His green eyes look at her hopefully.  
  
Sydney, who had been cleaning up her own lunch, looks up at him and blushes. "Sure, if it's not too out of your way. I have Kline."  
  
"It's close." Michael picks up Sydney's bag, and slings it over his left shoulder. "Come on." Michael starts walking towards the left.   
  
Eric, who's walking in the opposite direction with Will, turns and calls, "Bye Australia! See you tonight!"   
  
"Just…stop, dude. Stop while you're ahead, Eric." Sydney smiles when she hears Will's response to Eric's holler.  
  
As Sydney catches up with Michael, he pauses and turns to look at her. "So are you coming tonight?"   
  
"I don't know. Am I going to be the only freshman there?"   
  
"Probably not. Eric's sister is a freshman too. I'm sure she'll bring some friends over." Michael shifts Sydney's bag to the other shoulder. "And if you'd like, I could pick you up and take you back."   
  
'I guess it'll be okay.' Sydney shrugs. "Sure, let me ask my dad, and I'll tell you before tonight."   
  
Michael grins at her, and fishes a pen and a piece of paper out of his messenger bag. "Okay, let me give you my number again. And don't lose it this time, okay?" He smiles at her teasingly.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't."


	12. Rainy LA Days, Ch 11

**Author's Note:** The fluffiness will gradually die down for the next three or four chapters. But it'll be back soon. J It's just going on a vacation.   
  
_Ding-Dong!_  
  
"Sydney! Your ride is here, caro!"   
  
Sydney, who's frantically brushing through her hair at the moment, grimaces as she hears her nanny's announcement. "Okay, I'll be right there!"   
  
Grabbing her lip-gloss and dashing a coat across her lips, Sydney quickly checks her reflection in the mirror. 'Okay, I don't think I look *too* bad. Michael and Eric might actually not regret asking me.'   
  
Sydney takes a deep breathe and tries to calm the frantic beating of her heart.   
  
She hadn't had a lot of trouble getting permission to go to the party. Her father was out of town again, 'Like usual', and Sydney had told her nanny that she was just going to hang out with 'friends'.   
  
Delighted at hearing her charge using the words 'hang out' and 'friends' in a sentence, her nanny had been more than happy to give her permission. "Of course, Sydney! You must go to this little get-together with your friends!" She had said, after giving Sydney a kiss on both cheeks.   
  
Sydney neglected to mention that a senior was hosting the 'get-together', but figures that if it was as harmless as Will and Eric seemed to imply, then it probably wasn't a big deal.   
  
"Sydney? Pressa acima!"   
  
"I'm coming!" Racing to the closet, Sydney grabs a coat, and pulls it on while racing down the hallway and then down stairs. As she thunders down the cream-covered steps, she slows down a bit, wanting to make a demure entrance.  
  
Reaching the final set of stairs, Sydney's mad dash slows into a delicate walk. 'I don't Michael to think I'm a little kid or anything…' She thinks, while fanning her face, trying to get rid of the dash-induced flush.   
  
Michael and her nanny are standing in the foyer, chatting animatedly. Michael, who's wearing a blue shirt and a pair of khakis, is gesturing animatedly, while Sydney's nanny looks on, obviously charmed by the good-looking young man.   
  
"And then, my Aunt Trish realizes that the llama that she was raising has gotten out and is probably wandering the neighborhood. She runs upstairs, wakes all of us up and starts screaming 'The llamas are loose! The llamas ar-" Michael pauses as he spots Sydney.   
Michael's eyes light up, and he grins at her happily. "Hey Sydney! You look…you look very pretty." He stammers slightly, when noticing her simple black tank top and denim skirt.   
  
"Hey Michael!" Sydney returns quietly, red staining her cheeks again. 'Oh no, not again' Sydney begins fanning herself casually; hoping Michael won't notice how nervous she is.   
  
"Well, you two! Have a good time tonight, okay? And Michael, I want Sydney back by 11:00, aprovação? She has a curfew, você sabe?"   
  
Sydney's nanny, obviously noticing the uncomfortable silence between the two, gently begins shoving Sydney and Michael out the door. "And Sydney, you were right. He is a very considerável man. Have fun tonight, caro. Tenha cuidado, aprovado?" Sydney's nanny adds this last statement in a conspiring whisper to Sydney as she gets ready to close the door behind the blushing girl.   
  
Michael and Sydney stand outside on the stoop for a moment, neither of them making eye contact. Finally, Michael turns to look at Sydney and then, simultenously, both of them start laughing.   
  
"So, that was your nanny?" Michael asks, obviously relieved the tension has been broken between them. "Come on, my car's this way." Michael walks towards the driveway.   
  
"Yeah. She's been caring for me since I was little. My dad's not around a lot- he works for Jenning's Aerospace and has to travel- so Marinna takes care of me. She's from Portugal and speaks Portuguese a lot." Sydney stops for a minute as she takes in the sight of Michael's car.   
  
A red BMW is sitting in her driveway, gleaming in what is obviously brand-new condition.  
  
"Wow. Nice car." Sydney tells Michael, impressed.   
  
Michael ducks his head, obviously embarassed. "Thanks. It was an early Christmas present from my aunt and uncle- Amy's parents. They said that with my good grades, I deserved some kind of reward."   
  
Michael kicks at the cement driveway thoughtfully. "Truthfully, I would've been fine with a more low-key car. I kind of feel like I'm trying to show off or something, by driving this." Shaking his head, Michael turns to Sydney. "Never mind. So what do you say? Are you ready to go?"  
  
Sydney smiles at him. "Sure, I'm ready as I'll ever be."   
  
  
Caro = dear  
Pressa acima = hurry up  
Aprovação = okay  
Considerável = handsome  
Tenha cuidado, aprovado = Take care, okay?


	13. Rainy LA Days, Ch 12

**Author's note:** There's a gradual tense switch about halfway through. Hope it's not confusing- I had to write in past tense. And I don't own Jimmy Eat World, nor S-Club. They're far cooler than I am, anyway.   
  
  
_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away. _  
  
-Jimmy Eat World – "The Middle"   
  
  
Sydney winces as someone, 'probably Eric' turns up the stereo. It had been loud already- now Jimmy Eat World's "The Middle" is blasting at epic levels.   
  
Sydney and Michael had arrived at the 'get-together' twenty minutes ago, after a brief and extremely awkward conversation in the car.   
  
Everything had been okay at first. Sydney, stamping her feet in the cold night air, had admired Michael's car for a few more moments before getting into the passenger's side.   
  
Michael, though seemingly appreciative of Sydney's admiring glances, had refrained from talking about the car, and the twosome had lapsed into edgy silence as they had driven away from Sydney's house.   
  
Rooting for something to say, Sydney had finally asked Michael about the llama story that she had heard him telling Marinna earlier. Michael, who grinned when she asked, had launched into a long and detailed story about his "crazy" Aunt Trish and her animal farm.  
  
Sydney, laughing so hard that she was almost crying, had instantly silenced when Michael asked her if she had relatives like that.   
  
She had mumbled something to the negative, and something else about the vague nature of her family.   
  
She had felt bad about sounding so cross at his question, but the truth was, she really hadn't wanted to talk about her family. She didn't want to talk about her non-responsive father, someone who was rarely home. She didn't want to talk about her mother, and the death that still bothered Sydney to this day.   
  
Michael obviously came from a very loving environment- she from the exact opposite.   
  
Michael, obviously sensing he had touched a sour spot, had turned to smile at her sympathetically, but had then fallen into an embarrassed silence.   
  
They had continued like that until they had reached Eric's house, the silence only broken abruptly with Sydney thanking Michael as he had gotten around to open the door for her.   
  
She had felt awkward about entering Eric's house at first- Eric had opened the door with his arm around a blonde, and had slurred a hello to a startled Michael and Sydney.   
  
The party was obviously full of mostly seniors, and most had looked up inquisitively, when Michael had obviously entered with someone who wasn't a senior.   
  
Although Michael had told her to ignore it, Sydney had felt a strong urge to get up and walk back out. However, with Michael firmly guiding her by the elbow, Sydney had been tugged and pulled to a corner where some of his friends' had been waiting.   
  
To Sydney's horror she had spotted Amy and her cheerleading cronies on the way, but they luckily hadn't noticed her. 'Thank god,' she had thought.   
  
Now, some time later, with a couple of sodas and some food tucked firmly away in her system, Sydney feels much better about the situation.   
  
None of the seniors seem to know who she is, and she's been introduced to a great group of people so far.   
  
Michael, along with Will and his girlfriend, (a pretty dark-haired sophomore named Francie,) had introduced Sydney to other members of their "group".   
  
Although most had seemed nice, offering her a cheerful "hi" or a perky "hello", Sydney's favorite meeting had occurred with one of Will's friends, a happy-go-lucky guy named Marshall, and his pretty dark-haired girlfriend, Carrie.   
  
Marshall, a dark haired guy with a broad forehead, had jumped to his feet as Sydney was being introduced.   
  
"Hey there! My name is Marshall, and this is my girlfriend Carrie. We're friends with Will, Eric and Michael," Marshall had gestured frenetically, (to the great amusement of his girlfriend-smiling at him fondly,) "but you'd know that because you're friends with them too! I'm a senior, and I've been accepted early decision to Dart-"   
  
Although Sydney had been more than happy to let Marshall continue, (he seemed like a sweet guy after all,) Will had gently cut Marshall off and had led Francie, Michael and Sydney to the obscure corner sofas where they were now sitting.   
  
~*~  
  
Although most of Eric's guests seem to be up and about, dancing, talking, eating, playing videogames, (Eric's parents had a huge big screen TV- the seeming pride and joy of Eric's life- he's announced it three times already,) or playing pool, Sydney and the three other friends are too busy swapping stories to care at the moment.  
  
Michael and Will, both hockey fanatics, are currently trading stories about hockey camps they've gone to, and the adventures they've had. Periodic "Whoa's!" and deep "really?" constantly issue from their conversation.  
  
Francie, after rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, (who grins and slips an arm around her, pulling her in closer,) is currently in a deep analysis of the opera houses she's been to in Europe. Sydney, who's always wanted to travel, is on the verge of asking Francie some questions, when a voice sounds at the other end of the house.   
  
"Hello? Is this thing on?" tap-tap-tap. "Well, you guys! It's time for some karaoke!" The voice, obviously Eric's, is met with enthusiastic cheers.   
  
Michael, breaking off his conversation with Will, turns to Sydney and grins at her. "You're going to love this."   
  
"Are you sure?" Sydney's doubtful- she's never been a big fan of karaoke. Something about singing along with an unforgiving TV screen has always unnerved her.   
  
Michael laughs, and gingerly puts an arm around her. Sydney stiffens for a moment, but relaxes.   
  
"Yeah, I promise you're going to love this. Eric has this *thing* for karaoke. At every party he gives, he'll always end up completely wasted and getting up on the table and performing really obscure songs. Most of the time, everyone will join in." Michael's grin widens. "It's kind of dorky, but it *is* Eric. So we still love him anyway. Last time, when Eric threw me a 'welcome' party, we actually had a talent competition in the end."   
  
"Alrrrrrrrright everyone? Here I go!" Eric's voice is louder now, and a thud echoes loudly across the room as Eric crawls onto the table. "Someone turn up the music!"   
  
A pulsating thump begins echoing around the room, and Eric begins dancing along.   
  
"Yeah, one thing though- he really can't dance that well. We're trying to figure out ways to tell him." Will, who seems to be experiencing separation anxiety from Francie, has both arms around her now. Francie looks content though- her eyes are closed and she's leaning against him.   
  
_I still remember it was day number one  
We hit the ground and then we started to run  
Now we're connected and I won't turn around  
Cause you set me free, put my soul at ease_  
  
Eric begins singing along with the lead singer, and even though the song has a slow beat, Eric begins imitating an air guitar riff.   
  
Large period thumps begin bouncing across the room.  
  
Michael, whose attention was focused on Sydney, looks up in alarm. "Um. Will? I don't think he should be jumping on the table. Remember the bed incident?"   
  
Will, looking up from Francie, (whose neck he was in the process of nuzzling,) groans. "Oh god. Fine." Will turns to look into Francie's eyes. "Hold on, baby. We'll be right back."  
  
Michael, smiling apologetically at Sydney, gets up and heads towards the table where Eric is now doing the Egyptian. Will, distangles his arms from Francie, gets up and follows suit.   
  
Sydney, too busy watching Michael and Will and their attempts to pull Eric off the table, doesn't see the two people approaching her.   
  
"Hello Snitch-ney." 


	14. Rainy LA Days, Ch 13

**Author's Note:** Nothing belongs to me. Songs belong to cool people. But cool points if you can figure out where the last song is from.   
  
  
  
  
Sydney, so intent on watching Michael trying to prevent a woozy Eric from trying to hug a squirming Will, ("You're so pretty man…") is taken aback, when an impatient voice sounds, hovering somewhere around her.   
  
A short strawberry blonde and her raven-haired friend, both people vaguely familiar to Sydney, are currently standing in front of her. The blonde, is wearing a short miniskirt and a white see-through tanktop and stilettos. Although relatively pretty, she has such a large scowl on her heart-shaped face; any of her good looks are automatically canceled out.  
  
The raven-haired girl, lithe with curly locks, just looks bored, and instead of focusing her attention on Sydney, she's watching the Michael/Eric/Will situation with a smirk that's a cross between vicious and amused. (Eric was now trying to kiss Michael, convinced that he was a "…very unusual but hot-looking girl.")   
  
Before Sydney can ask just who the two girls are, Francie, with a frown gracing her face, speaks up.   
  
"Snitch-dey? I'm sorry Alice, but can you possibly get lamer?" Francie's frown grows as she surveys Alice's friend. "And what's with Anna over here?" Francie gestures. "Did you need 'backup' just to terrorize a freshman?"  
  
Alice, though still intent on staring down Sydney, turns and directs her snarl-faced scowl on Francie instead. "Stay out of this, Calfo. This has nothing to do with you."   
  
Francie stands up, rather gracefully-considering she had been sprawled across the couch, and tightens the distance between Alice and herself. "Ah see, but that's where you're wrong. Sydney's my friend, and if you're going to pick on her just because she can get a date and you can't…" Francie trails off, raising her eyebrows pointedly, "well, I suggest you rethink that, okay?"   
  
"What, are you going to take me on or something?" Alice scoffs, but it's obvious that she's intimidated.   
  
"And you would be surprised by this?"   
  
Alice's friend, Anna, who has now redirected her attention at the bickering pair, reaches over and tugs on Alice's arm. "Come on, forget this. Let's go."   
  
Alice, turning to leave, tosses both Francie and Sydney a parting glare before stalking off into another corner of the house with Anna in tow.  
  
"Who was that?" Sydney turns to Francie, who's still standing, confused. "I've never seen her before in my life."   
  
Francie, now watching Eric attempting to both wrestle Michael, Will and Marshall, looks down at Sydney. "That thing? That was Alice and her friend Anna. They're both juniors."   
  
Francie sits on the sofa next to Sydney, and tucks her feet in. "Alice is probably jealous of you. She has this 'thing' for Michael."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, she's Eric's neighbor. So she was one of the first people that Eric introduced him to. Since that introduction, she's developed a massive crush on him." Francie explains. "She probably noticed you guys were together, and decided that she wanted to scare you off."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"But she's easily intimidated, so it's not a big deal. What I'm not getting though is, is why did she call you Snitch-dey? I know she's not really that smart, but you'd think she could come up with a better insult than that." Francie queries Sydney, looking at her with thoughtful brown eyes.   
  
Sydney pales slightly, but is saved from answering with Michael and Will's return.   
  
"Oh man. That was worse than the bed thing." Will flings himself onto the adjacent couch, and pulls Francie back into his arms.   
  
"I think this is the first time he's tried to make-out with both of us." Michael grins cheekily. "Do you think he'll remember any of this in the morning?"   
  
"Honestly? Probably not. He'll wake up, ask us if we enjoyed the party and if he managed to hook up with any hot chicks or not." Will's mouth begins to twitch. "I'm highly doubting he'll remember the karaoke thing at all."   
  
"Damn. Well, all the more blackmail we have over him. Did you…?"   
  
"Right here." Will pats his side pocket and pulls out a camera. "You know, maybe this is kind of mean of us."   
  
"Taking pictures of him to show at the Weiss family reunion? Nah. Not after what he did to us at Thanksgiving and Halloween, anyway."   
  
Will groans. "Don't remind me. My mom's still trying to get the orange and black stains out of our carpet."  
  
"And my aunt and uncle are still waiting for the grass to grow in that pattern he shaved in their lawn." Michael looks cheered. "So yeah, I think we're okay."   
  
Francie laughs. "You guys…"   
  
As the foursomes sit in silence for a minute, a slow song suddenly begins to play.   
  
_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_  
  
  
"Wow. Kind of a depressing song." Will comments, his arms wrapped tightly around Francie again.   
  
Francie turns her head slightly to look at him. "I think it's sweet."   
  
"You do, do you?" Will leans in and starts nuzzling her.   
  
Michael and Sydney both look away, and at each other. Michael speaks first. "Would you…?"  
  
"Sure. I'd like that."   
  
Michael gives Sydney a hand and they both stand up to join the other couples that are now dancing. As they step onto the dance floor, Sydney's nervousness returns. 'I don't really know how to dance.' She thinks.   
  
But as Michael gingerly places his large hands on Sydney's waist, and Sydney slips her long arms around his neck, things begin to feel good, begin to feel right.   
  
_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_  
  
Michael and Sydney continue to dance silently, not speaking. He looks into her eyes occasionally, but both refrain from breaking the moment.  
  
_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
_  
  
"You look really pretty when you smile." Michael's whisper startles Sydney.   
  
She smiles brightly at him. "Thank you," Sydney whispers back.   
  
_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_  
  
"Are you having fun?"   
  
"Yes. I'm glad I came." Sydney's confident of that now. Despite the weird encounter with Alice, she really is glad she came. She got to meet a lot of nice people, and realizes that her irrational fear of getting close to people was slightly overrated.   
  
_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you…_  
  
As the song slowly ends, a fast one begins playing. Sydney, about to head off the dance floor is stopped by Michael. "Come on. Stay. Dance."   
  
Sydney grins at him, and stays. "But I don't really know how to dance though."   
  
"And you think I do?"   
  
The thumpy bass music of the song starts echoing across the room.  
  
"Oh fine. But if I look silly…" Sydney grins at Michael.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll look like John Travolta next to me." Michael replies cheerily.  
  
"But I don't want to look like a guy. Especially not John Travolta."   
  
"Oh, you know what I mean."   
  
_When the world is darker than I can understand  
When nothing turns out the way I plan  
When the sky turns gray and there's   
No end in sight  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night  
  
I turn to you  
Like a flower leaning towards the sun  
I turn to you  
'Cause you're the only one  
You can turn me around  
When I'm upset down  
I turn to you_  
  
Sydney's laughing hysterically now. Michael, although with quite a serious expression on his face, is doing his best to look like John Travolta.   
  
"You're…oh, man." Sydney's laughing only increases, and Michael, grinning replies.   
  
"See, told you I couldn't dance."   
  
_When my insides are wrecked with anxiety   
You have the touch that will quiet me  
You lift my spirits  
You melt the ice  
You give me inspiration  
When I need advice_  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND WITH MICHAEL TOO, YOU LOSER?"   
  
Sydney and Michael's grins both evaporate, when a shrieking, high-pitched voice suddenly cuts in.  
  
Amy is standing behind Sydney with a furious expression on her face.   
  
"WHO invited the loser?" Amy steps closer to Sydney and Michael, oblivious to the people around them. All of the other couples have stopped dancing by now, and are watching the proceedings with interest.   
  
"ERIC! Did you invite the LOSER?" Amy's shrieks are intensifying in volume, and Sydney, slightly frightened, leans closer to Michael. Michael puts an arm around her protectively.   
  
_She's drunk._ Michael mouths the words to Sydney. Sydney nods. Michael makes a move towards his cousin, but before he can actually do anything, another voice cuts in.  
  
"You know Ames, we were wondering about that." It's Alice and Anna now, standing on the edge of the floor, with their arms crossed and identical smirks on their faces. "I mean, why would Eric, someone who's decently popular, invite such a tramp like this?" Alice and Anna move their way next to Amy.   
  
"It's obvious that he's into sluts." Amy agrees, nodding at Alice.  
  
Sydney's sides suddenly feel like ice. 'I need to get out of here,' She thinks frantically, tears beginning to slide down from her face. She breaks free from Michael's arms, and starts making a blind dash towards the door. 'I just need to get out of here'.   
  
Michael, already moving after Sydney, turns and fires a quick but anger-filled comment at his cousin. "You bitch. I'm honestly ashamed to be related to you."   
  
Amy blanches, but doesn't say anything.   
  
Alice makes a move to stop him, but Michael shoves her aside in a ungentlemanly manner. "Don't. Think. About. Trying. To. Stop. Me."   
  
As Sydney manages to fumble blindly for her shoes and her bag, she tries to desperatly undo the locks on the door. Finally, after two attempts, she's able to fling the door open, and run into the cold night air.   
  
"Wait, Sydney! Wait!" She can hear Will and Francie's voices echoing behind her, but she's too upset to stop. 'I just have to get out of here. What was I thinking, trying to fit in? I'll never fit in.'  
  
"Sydney!" It's Michael's voice now. She can hear footsteps thundering behind her. "Sydney, wait! Stop!"  
  
As Sydney hesitates briefly, and turns to look at Michael, (who's running at her frantically, green eyes flashing,) she's so overcome with emotion, she doesn't see the lights streaming towards her, and she doesn't hear the incessant honking coming from the same area. She doesn't hear Michael's horrified yell, and she doesn't hear the screech of brakes. All she feels is a sudden thud, and things slowly begin to fade into darkness around her. 


End file.
